Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea (character)
Kiri Hyoryu (氷竜キリ Hyōryū Kiri) is a mysterious boy who was rescued from bullying upperclassmen by Gao Mikado. He used Danger World at first, but later started to use Legend World. Kiri did not have a buddy of his own at first, so he used Armorknight Black Drake as his buddy. In Episode 34: Defenders of Darkness!, he temporarily used Armorknight Asmodai as his Buddy monster while battling Gao. When Kiri obtained his Dark Core from Davide Yamazaki, his Buddy monster became Ice Blade, Joker and his Dark Core Gadget was an ice crystal. He was a former member of Team Balle du Soleil, along with Gao, Baku Omori, and Kuguru Uki, but later became a part of Disaster temporarily after obtaining his Dark Core Gadget. He is voiced by Aimi Terakawa (Japanese) and Hannah Dickinson (English). Appearance He has a light bluish green hair with bangs that cover his left eye, one lock moved to the side so that his right eye is seen. He has fair skin, light violet eyes and is about a head or maybe half shorter than Gao. Kiri wears matching pants and jacket of light blue, darker blue, and white, he also wears darker and lighter blue shoes. After obtaining a Dark Core he obtains a new outfit that slightly resembles the first one and now has a new haircut. Personality Kiri is a shy boy with self-confidence issues. He often talks in low tone and has a low opinion of himself. When Kiri meets Gao and is introduced to Buddyfight, he becomes positive and fascinated with the game. But, immediately after winning his first fight he is confronted by Rouga Aragami, who states winning is everything, something Kiri at first didn't think much about but did remember. As Gao continued to become stronger, Kiri realized his own lack of strength and slowly became more and more obsessed with winning and terrified of losing. He feared that Gao would forget about him if he remained weak. That and his lack of confidence lead to him agreeing to go to Sengoku Academy to become stronger, which in turn lead to him becoming one of Kyoya Gaen's targets. When Kiri realized he still can't win despite his continuous efforts, added with several offers to use a Dark Core, he eventually breaks down and accepts a Dark Core Deck Case. Under its influence, Kiri becomes malicious and power hungry, wishing to defeat Gao at all costs, and became addicted to the Dark Core's promises of strength which lead to him reject Gao's friendship entirely. When his Dark Core was destroyed and he was released from his influence he felt guilty about his actions and aimed to get redeemption. However, he didn't fully return to his former self, some of his traits from his time as "Grim Reaper" remained, such as his cold expression. Worrying that no one would trust or forgive him, he began acting alone and didn't tell anyone that he left the hospital, though he still can accept help from others such as Jin and Jackknife Dragon. Kiri is shown to be skillful at planning and deception. Often in his fights, he analyses the field and, despite losing, enacted plans which would have led him to victory. He also easily tricked Gao into fighting him pretending to be his former self, and hid his identity as Grim Reaper even after fighting 27 different opponent's in broad daylight. Later, he created a plan to trick Disaster into thinking he was still power addicted and evil by claiming Ice Blade, Joker was weak and wanted a replacement (when in fact he now considers Joker his true buddy) and instead trapped Elf Kabala and released all the captive Buddy Monsters that were captured, including Jackknife Dragon, shortly after waking up from a coma. In episode 38, it is also hinted that Kiri suffers from a phobia called Athazagoraphobia, which is the fear of being ignored, forgotten, or abandoned, hinted by his fear of being forgotten by Gao, due to being forgotten by his old friend from one of his other schools, Akira, since he's been transferring schools from time to time (and thus hasn't kept some long friends). Anime Biography Kiri was first seen being bullied and force to give away Buddyfight cards, but is rescued by Gao Mikado. When Kiri is transferred to Gao's class, he follows Gao all day long until Gao offers to take Kiri to Castle Store so he can learn Buddyfighting. Kiri fights against the Castle Store Manager using a Trial Deck 2: Savage Steel and manages to win with Armorknight Black Drake. Kiri joins Gao's friend circle and becomes part of Team Balle du Solei as an analyst during the ABC cup. After the tournament he shares what he's learned so far, impressing everyone with detailed analysis of the various Worlds and their different attributes and strategies. Kiri fights against Tetsuya Kurodake during a cruiser party using his improved Danger World deck with Black Drake as his Buddy. Kiri shows strong determination to win and strong skills, but ultimately loses. He is seen disappointed at the result of the fight while looking at his deck, meanwhile Kyoya Gaen suggests Kiri as a candidate for the Dark Core. After seeing Gao fight Kazane Fujimiya and win, Kiri begins to wander the streets wondering that if Gao keeps getting stronger and stronger, if he will abandon him for being weak. Then when he almost throws his deck in frustration, Rouga returns, confronting him and asks if he wants to get stronger. Kiri takes him up on his offer and rides off with him to Sengoku Academy, which led Paruko Nanana, who witnessed this, to believe he was kidnapped and ran off to tell Gao and the others. During the Sengoku vs Aibo 5 to 5 Match Kiri is approached by Sofia Sakharov and offers him a Dark Core, but is interrupted by Gao and later scolded by Rouga. Shosetsu Kirisame showed concern over Rouga's interest on Kiri. After Aibo wins the Match Rouga lets Kiri return to Aibo. During a typical party at Gao's house Kiri requests a match against him were he reveals Asmodai's Armorknight form which Kiri had requested earlier, but he loses anyways which terribly hurts his already weak confidence. Asmodai then points out that Kiri should try using various worlds like Gao is doing. With Gao's help Kiri pulls a Demon Wolf, Fenrir card which he used as base to build a Legend World deck and figures out a combo to bring out Fernir. Later, Kiri finds out that his father has been transferred, and thus is forced to change schools. Without telling anyone, Kiri then tries to prove his worth to Kazane in a Buddyfight, and he tests his recently-made deck and skillfuly excutes his combo. Though Fernir's attack is easily negated after which Kiri loses yet again after his match against Kazane, scattering his confidence further. Unaware to him, Davide Yamazaki was watching the match. The next day Kiri is eventually revealed to everyone to be moved away, as he walks to his new school he is approached by Davide. Kiri was repeatedly bullied in his new school, Fumiya Daini Elementary and his Fernir card is taken away by Inaba, but then he is given a Dark Core from Davide and obtains a new Buddy, Ice Blade, Joker. Using his new powers, Kiri beats Inaba and becomes infamous and feared and regains his Demon Wolf, fFenrir. He sends a letter to Gao inviting him to a Buddyfight while pretending to be his old self. When Gao arrives he is shocked to see Kiri's changes and his Dark Core, he accepts the challenge but declares that if he wins Kiri must abandon the Dark Core. Gao narrowly manages to defeat Kiri after which Davide appears and takes Kiri away while the latter declares he hates Gao. Kiri is later seen having taken the alias "Grim Reaper" and begins attacking fighters with Core Deck Cases and buddies, stealing them after he beats them. When Gao and Zanya attempt to catch "Reaper", Zanya is ambushed by "Reaper" who forces him into a fight. Though Zanya reduces "Reaper"'s life to 1 and his victory appears to be guaranteed, "Reaper" wins by calling Fenrir with Gleipnir and 2 Ice Blade Jokers. Gao and Tasuku arrive to see "Reaper" take away Tsukikage and Zanya's core gadget, and when Gao notices Ice Blade Joker he realizes that "Reaper" is Kiri, and Joker and Kiri escape with Zanya's Buddy Monster and his deck. As Gao and Tasuku draw closer to the hideout of Disaster located close to the Photon Metal mines, Kiri as "Reaper" attempts to prevent facing Gao by entering a room. With Rouga's help, Gao finds Kiri in this room and the two have a Buddyfight. As the fight goes on, Kiri reveals that he left and joined Disaster because he felt weak, alone, and not worthy enough to be like Gao. Gao then counters that by explaining that he is not alone because Buddyfight requires two players to play and that he has to be himself. Kiri's mask breaks as he loses the match with Gao, and he falls into a comma. He is then hospitalized at Chotokyo General Hospital. In episode 51 Kiri finally up while watching Kyoya talk about Dark Cores on TV. He then returned to Elf Kabala requesting a new Dark Core and a replacement for Joker and when Jin intercepted his attention, Joker froze him. Kabala lead him to the dimensional arenas to pick a new buddy, but then Joker freezes Kabala and Kiri reveals that he was just pretending to be allied with Disaster and his real goal was to save the buddy monsters. Jack trusted him and decided to join him. The real Jin appears showing that the frozen one was just Yamigitsune and that he was aware of Kiri's true intentions and helps him and Joker to escape, Jin tells him that he had his share of bad things too and if some is lost within the Disaster Force, he believes he/she could find the light again. Then they released the buddy monsters in the bamboo forest. In Episode 53, Kiri appears at the Gaen Cup with Jack and Tasukus previous Core Gadget. Gallery Kiri's Eng Profile.png|Kiri's English Profile Kiri's profile.png|Kiri's Japanese profile Kenmotsu-Kiri01.png|Drawn by 剣持ちよ Kiri hug attack.png|Kiri greeting Gao with a surprise hug from behind in episode 10 Kiri_frustrated.png|Kiri frustrated for losing Kiri_with_Disaster_Force.PNG|Kiri using Disaster Force Kiri_with_Armorknight_Black_Drake.PNG|Kiri with Armorknight Black Drake as his buddy Kiri_with_Demon_Wolf,_Fenrir.PNG|Kiri with Demon Wolf, Fenrir as his buddy Kiri_with_Asmodai.PNG|Kiri with Asmodai Kiri_and_Ice_Blade,_Joker.PNG|Kir with his buddy, Ice Blade, Joker Kiri_as_the_Grim_Reaper.PNG|Kiri as the Grim Reaper Kiri Dark Buddy Skill.PNG|Kiri with his dark buddy skill on. Screen Shot 2014-11-07 at 10.50.03 PM.png Grim Reaper.gif|Full art of Kiri as the Grim Reaper Kiri Hospital.png|Kiri in the hospital Trivia * It's said in Animage 8/14 that he is 142 cm tall. Buddyfight Records Category:Danger World User Category:Legend World User Category:Protagonists Category:Buddyfighter Category:Disaster Category:Balle du soleil Category:Antagonists